


Knots

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne if you squint, F/M, Genocide Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her feel giddy in the greatest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Someone remind me why I love this game so much

He always believes in her.

She isn't quite sure why- Undyne doesn't consider herself any of the things she's rumoured to be. But he cheers her on from the sidelines.

It's a foreign feeling to her. Once she consulted Alphys about it, but the scientist flushed bright pink and had trouble forming even simple words. Undyne didn't mind. If she was ill, she could tough it out.

She only feels that way around Papyrus, though. Maybe he's carrying something in those bleach-white bones.

Undyne tells him to take a shower after they finish training. The strange feeling comes back along with him the next day.

* * *

One of the strangest things about her is how she doesn't complain about the window.

The first few times she yelled at him, counting through the coins she kept in a cup on the kitchen counter so she could pay for a new pane of glass. But it ended up happening so often, she stopped replacing the windows and eventually her anger simmered down to slight irritation. Sometimes she wouldn't even click her tongue.

It always made her proud when he landed on his feet. From time to time he'd do a twirl or somersault in the air just to impress her.

Papyrus considers her his best friend. He'd do anything for her.

* * *

After practice, they sit down outside her house and engage in small talk. Papyrus seems to be extra proud of his cooking progress (the spaghetti still didn't taste any different, but she didn't pick him up on it) and persuaded her to help him talk Sans into eating it.

Out of the blue, she presses her lips to his cheek. Had he possessed lips, he would have returned the action.

* * *

Undyne kisses him often.

Never in public- just after intense training, when they're too tired to do anything else but sit and talk. Papyrus likes to work extra hard just to spend more time with her. He doesn't mind if he's missing out on his cooking lessons.

She's worth it.

* * *

Rumours of a human in the Underground spread fast through Snowdin. He's so determined to catch them, he spends less time with her and more time working his post near the ruins.

Undyne's disappointed. She wants to talk to him more.

* * *

It's not often she goes to Snowdin. She's not a big fan of the cold nor the heat, but instead prefers the balanced temperatures of Waterfall.

Undyne feels the chill through the metal boots of her armor. She shudders, teeth chattering, but marches forward. It was important she got to the right location.

Here.

Suddenly she stops, sitting down in the white. With her hand she traces his face in the snow. It seemed cruel- drawing just his face after he was beheaded- but she found the rest of his body difficult to draw.

She hoped he wouldn't mind. He didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour and didn't proofread it at all  
> Yikes


End file.
